Daryl Johns
'''Daryl Johns' is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. He is a character the player can employ as a gunman to help out with Heists. Description Daryl considers his brain to be his biggest weapon, he is also full of himself and is always scolding the other crew members. His skills in firearms are very low, making his cut the lowest of all the gunman: 6%. Because of this he is one of the worst gunman in the game. Biography Background Daryl dropped out of school at an early age when he came up with an idea to rob banks: he would make a note, give it to a banker and get out of the agency with a couple of millions. He managed to rob the bank four times using this method, however, in the fifth time he was caught and sentenced to prison for 10 years. He used his time in prison to study sociology, psychology and animal behavior. He claims that he transformed his brain into a "super weapon" in the process. Events of GTA V If he is chosen for The Paleto Score, Daryl will be killed during the escape, when a police car will crush him against a wall, he will struggle for his life, but will end up dead anyway. His bag with the money from the score, can be collected near his body. If he is chosen in the covert aproach of The Bureau Raid, he will die while fleeing the building, unless he is chosen along with Hugh Welsh or Norm Richards, in this case, he or the other gunman will randomly die in the explosion during the escape. So if Daryl dies, just repeat the mission until he is the one who survives. In the roof aproach, he will survive with no complications. In The Big Score, subtle approach, if chosen as the first gunman, Daryl will drop some gold bars while loading the Gauntlet, causing a $18 million loss for the crew, even if he has previously experience from the FIB hesit, he will still drop the gold. If chosen as the second gunman, there will be no consequences at all for the crew. In the obvious aproach, Daryl do a decent job being either the first or second gunman, its important to know that if he is the second gunman and doesn't have previously experience, there will be more chances of him dying during the shootout agaist the police. The player needs to protect him, so the heist doesn't have any casualities. Mission Appearences *The Paleto Score (Optional/Death) *The Bureau Raid (Optional/Can Be Killed) *The Big Score (Optional) Skills Daryl's skills includes: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shot Rate *Weapon Choice Trivia *Daryl is extremely cocky, to the point of calling Michael and Trevor amateurs and saying that he should plan the scores. In The Paleto Score, after Daryl dies, Trevor even says that he "prefers to take care of all the Military alone, instead of endure one more minute of Daryl's shit attitude". *If he dies in The Bureau Raid, Franklin sarcastically says that his death must have been their fault, since Daryl never considered anything wrong that happened in the mission his own fault. *If he survives The Bureau Raid, he will say that his brain saved him and that the death of the other gunman was Darwinism's fault. Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Heist Crew Members